


"Pull My Heart Away" (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Series: sweetestdrain vids [29]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: "All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. What he was doing."





	"Pull My Heart Away" (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a treat for [](http://dkwilliams.livejournal.com/profile)[dkwilliams](http://dkwilliams.livejournal.com/) in Festivids 2012. I loved Luke already, and then I started vidding and my inner eleven-year-old had even more feelings than I'd even realized. Thanks so much to [](http://what-alchemy.livejournal.com/profile)[what_alchemy](http://what-alchemy.livejournal.com/) for the song and cheerleading, to [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[jetpack_monkey](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) for leading me to the deleted scene I thought only existed in my brain, and to [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[fan_eunice](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/) and [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[greensilver](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/) for assuring me that this vid gave them Luke Feelings. (What, I can totally keep secrets.)

  
**Song:** "Pull My Heart Away" by Jack Peñate  
**Source:** Star Wars trilogy

_"All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. What he was doing."_

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/pullmyheart_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
**OR watch streaming version here:**  


 

 **Notes:** Made as a treat for [](http://dkwilliams.livejournal.com/profile)[**dkwilliams**](http://dkwilliams.livejournal.com/) in Festivids 2012. I loved Luke already, and then I started vidding and my inner eleven-year-old had even more feelings than I'd even realized. Thanks so much to [](http://what-alchemy.livejournal.com/profile)[**what_alchemy**](http://what-alchemy.livejournal.com/) for the song and cheerleading, to [](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/profile)[**jetpack_monkey**](http://jetpack-monkey.livejournal.com/) for leading me to the deleted scene I thought only existed in my brain, and to [](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_eunice**](http://fan-eunice.livejournal.com/) and [](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/profile)[**greensilver**](http://greensilver.livejournal.com/) for assuring me that this vid gave them Luke Feelings. (What, I can totally keep secrets.)

Thanks to all those who left lovely comments and feedback on the Festivid post(s)!


End file.
